Retry,restart,redeem
by PageofNonsense
Summary: Warning : Contains mentioned violence, spoilers and dark themes. The genocide arrives to its logical conclusion, and then derails and crashes down. A new hope comes, for something better. Are you ready to strive for a second chance, DIRTY BROTHER KILLER?


Forewarning : I do not own Undertale. This is fanfiction for a reason! No, the game belongs to the wonderful Toby 'radiation' Fox.

Forewarning, part two : this was packed in a factory that also processes...Oops, sorry, wrong one. Let me get the right one...Ah, there.

This contains SPOILERS for Undertale . Heavy spoilers, though most only evocated. Still, only come here if you have good knowledge of the game!

Retry, restart, redeem

-Sans-

Kid just keep coming, doesn't she? Without a word. Hell, could be a boy for what i know. Doesn't matter. She took them all. With that damn knife of hers. Mettaton. Showy, but damn, poor sap tried hard. Undyne. Oh Undyne, until the very end. Even beyond...Papy. My brother, who tried to help her. Tory...I'm sorry, but I'll break this promise. For you. For them. For this world.

I couldn't help jeering the little monster. Can't believe Toriel wanted me to keep an eye for her...

"Back again, kiddo? You look upset. Guess I'm doing my job right, eh. Don't you just want to give it a rest? I'll always be here, after all. No. Huh. Well then, get ready for a bad time, DIRTY BROTHER KILLER."

-?-

Was that supposed to hurt me, to make me 'feel my sins crawling on my back'? Sorry, not working. They weren't strong. I was. Simple. You on the other hand...I'll keep trying. I'll make it through. Throw me a bone, or several. I'll just keeping coming.

-Sans-

Again. And again. And again. She keep getting further. Through the bones. Through the lasers. The worse? I think it's satisfying for her to fight me. To others, I'm judgement. To her, I'm a challenge. And the tougher I am, the better for her. Just another hurdle, that she'll get through, because she can.

Well guess what, chump, two can play this game. If I have to fight you over and over again, then I'll do it. Forever. 'Ts right. You, me and this hall, until the end. Ain't this a rad thought.

-?-

Can't fool him. Can't mercy him. Can't hit him...For now. But guess what? I'm getting stronger.I'm getting how you fight. Sooner or later, I'll get through. And then, we'll see how strong the two of us really are.

-Sans-

One step is all it takes to avoid the knife. One single step. But how many times. An infinite loop, until it just happens. That's just it. I keep fighting for them, until the moment when I won't be able to. Strange, I can't even start to care. If the only thing I can do for my friends is stealing a maximum of time from her, then damn, I'll do it.

-?-

One more step. One more hurdle. Come on. Focus. He's unimportant. Through the taunts and the bones...NOW!

The knife misses once. He starts to mock me. Guess what, talking isn't a a free action. The real knife finally goes through. Looks like it's so real you go down in one hit, buddy. This is it! I did it! I beat the final boss!

-Sans-

"So...That's it. Damn this all, I'm going to Grillby. Papy, do...You want me to take something for you...?"

-?-

This is it. Why do I feel this emotion...Grief? THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! I did it! It is a good thing! Wait- Wha?

A light. It looks familiar...

-Sans-

"Hey kid? Remember that determination thing? Turns out I've got plenty of that. Ready for round two, DIRTY BROTHER KILLER?"

-?-

No! That's MY thing! Even your biggest hero couldn't do better than a mockery of that! So infuriating! I feel...Relieved? No! THIS IS MY BODY! MINE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

-Sans-

Kid drops to the ground. She starts crying. The hell? is this a new trick? Is she just that upset that I make up on my word? Not. It's something else...

-?-

My throat hurts. Haven't talked for so long. I'm...Finally back. I wrestle the knife out of my own hands.

"She's finally gone. Finally gone...Thank you. It was so horrible..."

-Sans-

The voice echoes. It's distraught. Despaired. Disgusted? This is terrible acting. Do you really think you can make me believe that, after all the shit you've done?

"Grab your knife. I won't fall for this crap. I won't come closer. No need to even try. Guys like me ain't easily taken for fools." And then, she answers.

-?-

I understand. After all what she has made me do...But I have to do this right. I HAVE to make it through to him.

"I...Her name was...Chara. She took my body when I fell into the ruins. I just wanted to see the mountains. But her...She kept wanting blood. I was a puppet. I could just watch. All those people. Mother. Your brother. The robot. The fish-lady, fighting for her friends. I'm so sorry...I couldn't be determined enough to chase her off...Until you."

-Sans-

I'd say no way, but...Her body language. It changed completely. And that name. Chara. The first human. It would match. And how would she know that? I...Want to believe this is true. But then, what?

"If so, what's your name, shrimp ? And what do you want?"

-Frisk-

His tone. His words. Did I do it? Papyrus was his brother, I think...Not sure of how I know that. I mean, they're both skeletons, but...I dunno. There's just a certain feeling of familiarity with those two. Anway, he was kind, warm, and he came so close to get me rid me of her. It kind of makes sense that the second would succeed, though I doubt that was what he aimed for...

"My name is Frisk. And I want to fix this. I want to make things right. Make mother feel better. Take care of all the others. They looked like good people. I'm sure there's something we can do...Right?Um...I don't even know your name..."

-Sans-

I can't help smiling. Even with those circumstances. She's totally different from the beast who fought me. A good kid. So I tell her my name, then I explain. Because indeed there IS something we can do.

"...Do you understand? That way, you will do a true restart. From the beginning. And then, well...It's up to you. Do your best. They will know what happened. It may...No, it WILL be hard to convince some of them, but y'know what? Try. I'll vouch for you. It will be okay."

I can't help it. Kid's just too adorable. I saw something go from her. You know what, if it fails, if she channels the First again,we'll just set something up with Tory or Asgore . I'm sure they'd be good...Ex-orcists.

Did I really do that one? Ah dammit. I ruffle the kid's hair, and we both head towards a new start.

-Frisk-

It sounds complicated. But I'm not alone. I don't need to be alone anymore. We'll do this, and we'll make it right!

"Sans? When we go through this all over again, when we make it right, do you think we could be...Friends?"

-Sans-

"Y'know what, bud? I'd like that."

Aaaand cut!

This is it. This plot bunny kept growing in my head until I could only let it free. It came as I watched 'stronger than you' as clips on youtube. The sheer differences between Pacifist!Frisk and Genocide!Frisk made me think... 'No way that's the same person'. And then, I remembered the First. And I developed my little plot bunny, to link the different possible timelines. To me, Genocide runs are just Chara possessing the main character. Oh yes and Sans? The guy who would fight you ad infinitem if he could? Unable to use DETERMINATION? I call bullshit here. Anyway...Hope you like this, have a nice day and happy new year!

One more thing! Will I keep this as a fluffy little one-shot, or build a story? Write Frisk' pacific road and path to forgiveness? Well I don't know actually! I'll let you, my readers, pick the options in the comments. It's up to you! Comment, and tell me if you think I should continue this or not and why! Oh, and if you could spare the time to write a critic, say what you liked and did not, it would be much appreciated.

With that said, PoN out!


End file.
